Conventional systems for identifying a vehicle that illegally passes a stopped school bus utilize a video camera mounted to the side of the bus. The camera is typically triggered based on the “STOP” sign on the side of the bus being deployed. Video sequences are therefore recorded for each stop of the bus where children are entering and/or exiting (i.e. where vehicles should not be passing). Once all of the video has been recorded a human must review the entire set of video to determine whether any violations (cars passing the stopped bus) have occurred. These video sequences are then extracted manually and used for evidence in generating tickets for these vehicles and/or drivers. This labor-intensive processing of the video sequences results in substantial additional costs for providing the school bus violation detection service. For instance, it may take 15-20 minutes to review a day's worth of footage for a single bus. Many school districts have large numbers of buses in their fleet (e.g., hundreds of buses). Thus, the costs for manually reviewing such large amounts of video footage can be prohibitive for more widespread deployment and adoption of these types of solutions.
The subject innovation provides improved methods and systems for automatically detecting moving vehicles that pass a stopped school bus in order to reduce manual video review and vehicle detection.